


Disguise

by umiiral



Series: Quick tequila shots [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiiral/pseuds/umiiral
Summary: A fling disguised by dinner dates and night time walks.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Quick tequila shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> LOONA recently had their comeback! It's like Hi-High era all over again. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did!:D

The hardest part is trying to not think about it. As much as she wished the silly crush would fade away as soon as it came, Jungeun found it hard to be anywhere but Jinsol’s side. If things were to be reversed, Jinsol hyper fixated on the timestamp of their texts, of the sensation of fingers combing through her hair, of dizzying drunkenness and realizing losing control of the previous night in the morning yet not regretting it. But it was Jungeun realizing that she merely wanted her feelings to be acknowledged by the other because so far all they did was get wasted, the signs of reality blurring before her vision as she became entangled in Jinsol’s embrace.

Jinsol gave and Jungeun took whatever it is, even let her hand and forehead be kissed. She got up from bed to nurse the developing headache from the thought loops she was having. One ibuprofen pill and two glasses of Pocari Sweat. She could survive this Sunday.

As she was fixing her dirty clothes in a basket to bring to the laundromat, her phone buzzed.

Despite herself, her lips crescented into a small smile. There was now way one text would make her feel this happy. She hastily replied holding typing in one hand while the other held a crumpled bed sheet.

She promptly set the phone down to fold her remaining laundry. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen to drink more Pocari Sweat then her phone vibrated again.

She didn’t reply after the last message and went on about her Sunday morning ticking off chores off her list. Monday was another day in the university, the location a train ride away from the city she was currently residing in. The days often passed by without her paying attention to the days and focusing too much on her responsibilities. Being with Jinsol was a breath of fresh air from her routine although Sooyoung was there to talk to her every now and then, that woman was working a night job to pay her bills. Jungeun was not the type to give in to the pressures of extraversion although she was considerably friendly. Still, at the end of the day, when all is quiet and the noise of commuter traffic and university buzz have faded in the recesses of her tired mind, she still felt she had no one to confide with. What was the feeling of eager anticipation and yet fear? Jungeun could not put her finger around it. 

Her hungover did subside as she went on about her day, cleaning, recycling, claiming her now clean folded laundry from the mat, performing some light pilates during the mid evening and then jumping in the shower for a quick freshening up. She remembered to check her phone then and the screen lit up when she picked it up. 

She did miss Jinsol throughout the day and now she felt a tad bit guilty for not remembering their conversation. She wasn’t sure if she still wanted to come over but still hoping. For a moment her phone did not receive anything and Jungeun was starting to drip with worry. It lit up again after ten minutes and she unsure if she’s going to send another text or leave it be. Jinsol was coming over at 7:30 so they could grab dinner together. Jungeun went for a change of baggy yet comfortable clothes, a combination of sweatpants and her favorite sweatshirt. Jinsol then sent another text announcing her arrival at her doorstep. Downstairs, as she opened a door to red cheeks and a mess of blonde hair both caused by the wind, she felt comfort right upon feeling her presence. Jungeun stepped closer into Jinsol’s space, enamored by the closeness the tiny doorstep of her apartment provided them.

“Dinner?” Jinsol suggested after kissing her cheek as a greeting. Jungeun settled her head on Jinsol’s shoulder and breathed in a mix of her perfume and detergent. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” They walked around the neighborhood holding hands, not quite sure what it meant for them but just working their way into the sensation. Her thumb grazed the thin rings on Jungeun’s hand and thought they were as cold as her stare pointed towards nowhere. 

“Thinking about samgyupsalamat?” Jinsol suggested and pulled her towards her side.

“You want to eat there? Okay. But no, I have nothing much to think about.” Jungeun let herself be pulled and scooted over, obliterating the distance between them completely. “Are you okay with this? Being with me?”

“What makes you ask that? Of course.” She then kissed the back of her hand to signify this.

“I just think after we have reunited, we never really had time to settle down and talk about things. Most of the time we are together we are either drunk out of our minds or feeling crazy.” Jungeun was looking at her from the bottom of her lashes.

“I mean, yeah. But we can try, you know!”

“Try what?”

“Get to know each other and see how it goes from there.”

Jungeun ironically giggled at this. “So you’re saying you like me enough to want to get to know me?”

The orange streetlight was reflecting against Jungeun's clear contact lenses, her nose was also getting red because of the chill. The night was getting late and they were still walking, she wondered if Jinsol felt hungry or if she could still tolerate it. Jungeun kinda wanted to prolong the night time walk so they could talk and clear some things. 

Jinsol was now laughing in her ear which felt like an echo that warmed her in and out. “Of course! Don’t get me wrong for sleeping with you. I mean, I like you more than that.”

“You’ve read my mind,” She squeezed her hand as if in support. “I have always thought you were going out with me because you felt cold and I was the closest warm body.” Jungeun had her brows scrunched together and she seemed apprehensive of the course the conversation was heading.

“That’s a fucking lie!” Jinsol faked a look of shock in that incredulous exaggerated manner of hers, complete with a hand over her mouth and glassy eyes. “I never thought that way, do I really look like the playboy type? Come on, Lip you know me!”

“I actually don’t.” She was now pissed, albeit slightly.

“No joke? No pretend?” 

“I’m playing but yeah, I really do not know much about you.” Jungeun was then pulling her towards the entrance of her favorite Korean restaurant in the city. It was nice that Jinsol lived not so far from her, could catch a taxi or bus and be at her doorstep in less than 30 minutes. They could eat out together whenever they wanted to and even go on study dates. The challenge of living different lives becomes easier to conquer whenever Jungeun imagines the things they could bond over. Even if she admitted not knowing much about this girl in her hands, there are still uncharted galaxies to be discovered within each of their souls. 

“Take it all, then. Whatever you want to know.” Jinsol breathed into her hair before they welcomed the warmth of the establishment. 

* * *

The walk back to Jungeun’s apartment was nice even if it was already late at night although after making out in the darkness of the community playground, both of them tasted like traces of sweet soda and mints on their tongues and chapped lips. They were sharing Jinsol’s coat that shielded them from the continuous blowing of the winds against the tree branches. They were telling stories on each other’s faces. Jinsol pointing out that Jungeun seemed terrifying at first glance and Jungeun saying nothing in return because she actually preferred being perceived that way.

“Okay, okay but I had a crush on you during our junior years in high school.” Jungeun was playing with the rings on her hands.

“Yeah? Crazy.”

“You’re the crazy one for staying with me.”

“Mind if I kiss you again?”

Jungeun leaned on sublimely in response so Jinsol followed suitly. As all things should be, this felt like it was the right way to go. In the arms of each other and far from the worries of the world. And they liked the distraction and attention their presences offered, truth be told. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
